Untitled
by strawberrybanana
Summary: Name changed from BabyGirlKelly. Same story, same chapters! Chapters 5 and 6 now up
1. The News

Untitled

Chapter 1

Zoey's alarm went off with a loud buzz. She groaned and hit the snooze button.

"Zoey? Come on, Zoey. Get up," her roommate, Nicole said.

Zoey groaned again. Nicole pulled the covers off her.

"Nicole! What are you doing?" Zoey asked, pulling the covers over her head.

"I don't know what's wrong, but you can't mope around here all day. It's Wednesday. Which means, we have class to get to," Nicole told her.

"Now come on! Get up!"

Zoey threw herself out of bed and stumbled on the ground.

"Are you happy now?" Zoey said, pushing herself up off the ground.

"Yes. Thank you," Nicole said, walking towards her bed. She sat down, crossed her arms and stared at Zoey.

"What?" Zoey said, sitting on her bed.

"Hurry up. We've got to go!" Nicole said, gesturing to the clock.

"Well, I'll go change then," Zoey told her, grabbing a pair of jeans and a blue and purple t-shirt. She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door with a sigh. 3 minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom.

"You're officially the slowest dresser I know!" Nicole cried.

Zoey scoffed and smiled.

"Are _you_ ready, Nicole?" Zoey asked sarcastically.

Nicole scoffed and stood up.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go!" Nicole said, opening the door. She gestured for Zoey to go first. She smiled and walked out. They walked to the outside of PCA and sat at the fountain.

"Hey guys!" said a familiar voice.

Zoey looked up and saw Chase walking towards them.

"Hey, Chase," Zoey said.

He sat down beside them.

"What's up?" he asked.

Zoey and Nicole shrugged.

"Cool, I guess. But I've got something interesting to share," he told them.

"Spill," Zoey told him.

"Ok. Well my _long_ time friend talked to her parents, and they've decided that she can come to PCA!" Chase explained.

"That's awesome, Chase!" Nicole cried.

"Wait a minute. _She_?" Zoey asked.

Chase nodded.

"Her name's Mariah and she's transferring here next week!" he told her.

Zoey faked a smile.

"Is that a problem?" Chase asked.

"Cause we're friends, right?"

Zoey nodded.

"Yeah. We're friends."

"Awesome. Anyways, I better go. I'll catch up with you guys later," he said, getting up and walking away.

"B-bye," Zoey stuttered.

Nicole looked at her.

"Is there something you feel like sharing, Zoey?" she asked her.

Zoey shook her head.

"I'll see you later. I'm not feeling well," she said, walking away.

She pushed open her dorm door, sat on her bed, and tried to hold back tears.


	2. Jealousy

Chapter 2

There was a knock on the door and Zoey looked at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Chase."

Zoey got up off her bed and opened the door. Chase _was_ there, but he was with a girl. She guessed it was Mariah.

"Zoey, this is Mariah. Mariah, this is Zoey," he introduced.

Zoey smiled and waved.

"Hi, I'm Zoey."

"Mariah."

"Well, I just thought I would introduce you guys, seeing as you guys are probably going to be in a few of the same classes and all. And who knows, maybe you've got room for one more in here," he said.

"Maybe. But I seriously doubt it. It's pretty packed in here," Zoey said.

"Well, I'm gunna go show Mariah around. I'll see you later Zoey," Chase said.

"Bye," Zoey said, closing the door.

Nicole walked out of the bathroom and looked at Zoey.

"Who was it?"

"Chase and _Mariah_," she said.

Nicole raised her eyebrows.

"Is somebody jealous?" Nicole teased.

Zoey looked at her.

"No! _No_ way, Nicole. You're crazy," she told her, throwing a pillow at her.

Nicole just shrugged.

Zoey sighed and sat down on her bed. She flipped open her laptop and started browsing the web while Nicole started drying her hair. Zoey flopped on her bed and groaned angrily. She kicked her legs. She felt Nicole looking at her. She got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Nicole asked.

"Walking. I'll be back later," Zoey told her, slamming the door behind her.


	3. New Roomate

Chapter 3

"Zoey!"

Zoey turned around and saw Chase running towards her. He caught up to her and caught his breath for a moment.

"What's the matter?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing. But I could ask you the same question," he said.

Zoey looked at him.

"And why's that?"

She gave him a look.

"Because, _you_ didn't seem too friendly when I introduced you to Mariah," he said.

Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't you being your normal happy friendly self? What's wrong?" he asked.

Zoey shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. I just… haven't been feeling well for the past few days," she told him, starting to walk away.

Chase grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Zoey. We're friends, right?"

She nodded.

"And friends tell each other what's bothering them. So here's your shot. Clear the air."

He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Nothing's wrong, Chase. I promise," she told him.

"Ok. Anyways, me and Mariah are going to go to the movies tonight. You should come. I'm bringing Logan since Michael went home for his Grandpas' funeral. You should bring Nicole, since Dana's gone home for that wedding. Come on! It should be fun!" Chase told her.

Zoey nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

Chase smiled.

"Awesome. We're meeting there around 6:00, and the movie is at 6:30."

"Awesome. But I've gotta get to class. I'll see you tonight," Zoey said.

"Yep. I'm going to go show Mariah around some more. I'll see ya!" he said, running away.

"Yeah, bye."

Zoey walked to her history class and thought about the movies tonight. She wanted to impress Chase, but she wasn't sure why.

_Maybe Nicole is right. Maybe I am jealous of Mariah. _Zoey thought. She shook her head and thought more about what she was going to wear tonight.

_It's gotta be something that will make Mariah jealous. She'll see what I'm going through._

History class finally ended and Zoey bolted to her dorm. She ran inside the dorm and stopped dead in her tracks. Mariah was sitting on the ground unpacking her things.

"Hey Zoey. I guess there _is_ room in here after all," Mariah said with a smirk.

Mariah stood up and started walking towards Zoey.

"Look, I know you like Chase, but you better step off, cause you're _not_ gonna get him," she said.

Zoey scoffed.

"Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?" Zoey told her.

Mariah rolled her eyes and went back to unpacking.

_There's _no_ room in here for her. What's she doing in here? _Zoey thought. _She can have Chase, but only if she's willing to fight for it. This is war, Mariah. Get ready for it._


	4. The War Begins

Chapter 4

Zoey walked into the girls lounge and looked around for Nicole. She saw her and walked towards her.

"Nicole!" she called.

Nicole looked and waved. Zoey sat down beside her.

"Do you still want to know what's bothering me?" she asked.

Nicole raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, sure," she said.

Zoey sighed.

"Ok. You know Chase's friend Mariah? Well, she's now our new roommate," Zoey explained.

"And that's bad because?" Nicole asked.

Zoey looked around.

"Because I like Chase and she does too," Zoey said quietly.

Nicole went wide eyed.

"You like Chase!" she whispered.

Zoey nodded.

"At least I think I do. Why else would I be acting jealous?"

Nicole nodded.

"You've got a point, Zoey,"

"And I think Mariah likes Chase too. Because she said something about it in the room when I went in there," Zoey said.

"Oh, right! Before I forget, we're going to the movies tonight, we're meeting there at 6:00," Zoey said.

"Cool. Who's all going?" Nicole asked.

"Chase, Mariah, Logan, me and I'm _hoping_ you," Zoey said.

"Ok. Sure. But, I'm going to go _welcome_ Mariah to PCA," Nicole told her.

"I'll come with. Just to make sure you don't say anything to her," Zoey said.

Nicole sighed.

"Come on, then."

Zoey got up and followed Nicole to their room. Zoey opened the door and saw Mariah sitting on her bed. Zoey stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me. What do you think you're doing?" Zoey asked, irritated.

Mariah looked up at her.

"Oh, I asked the DA if I could have this bed and she said yes. She's going to get you a different one," Mariah said.

Zoey dropped her jaw.

"You did _what?_" Zoey asked.

"You heard me. Don't worry, you'll get a new one."

Nicole looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Mariah," she said.

"Nicole."

Mariah got up and walked towards the door.

"Bye, roomies," Mariah said, smirking.

She closed the door behind her.

"I can see why you don't like her," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Zoey said.

"I think you should tell Chase," Nicole said slowly.

"Tell him what?" Zoey asked.

"How you feel, of course! And about what Mariah is doing!" Nicole cried, throwing her hands up.

Zoey looked at her.

"Yeah, I'll just walk up to him and say 'Chase, I like you. Oh, and by the way, your friend Mariah, she likes you too and she hates me'. Awesome plan, Nicole," Zoey said sarcastically.

Nicole smiled.

"Thanks!"

Zoey looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I was being sarcastic, Nicole!" Zoey cried.

"Oh…" Nicole said.

"But are you going to tell him?"

"I think I'm going to have too. It's the only way," Zoey said.

Nicole nodded and sat down by the window. Zoey joined her. Just then, the door opened.

"Hey guys!"

Zoey turned around and smiled at who was standing in the doorway.


	5. Rooftop Confessions

Chapter 5

Zoey and Nicole dropped their jaws at the person standing in the doorway.

"Oh my, God! Dana! What are you doing here?" Zoey asked, heading towards the door to help with her bags. Nicole smiled at Dana and sat down at her desk.

"Well, the wedding was called off. My parents didn't tell me why. Wait, wait, wait… what's going on? What's with all the bags?" Dana asked, crossing her arms. She stared at Zoey who looked at her feet and got extremely fidgeting.

"Well, you see… Chase's friend transferred to PCA. _Her_ name's Mariah. She decided to make my life miserable at PCA because I'm friends with Chase, so she's moved into our dorm, taken over my bed, and, to put it frankly, kicked you out. Feel like talking to the DA? Because I really don't get what's going on," Zoey said, sitting down on _Mariah's_ bed.

"What! That's insane. Cocoa knew I was coming back in 2 weeks! She can't kick me out, this is_ my _dorm too! Where can I find her?" Dana asked. Zoey chuckled a little bit and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure Chase said he was showing Mariah around PCA, but I don't know where they are now," Zoey told her. Dana sighed and pulled Zoey up off the bed.

"Come on. We're gonna go find them. I want to meet this girl. Come on, Nicole. You're coming too," Dana said, heading towards the door. Zoey and Nicole followed Dana. As soon as Dana was out the door, she bumped _right into _Mariah.

"Jeez! Watch where you're going!" Mariah yelled. Dana just stared at her.

"Who are you?" she asked, crossing her arms, yet again. Mariah stared at her.

"I'm Mariah. And you are…?"

"I'm Dana. Do you feel like telling me why all _your_ stuff is all over _my_ room?" Dana asked.

Mariah scoffed and chuckled.

"Hah!" Mariah said, turning on her heel and walked in the other direction. Dana smiled to herself and smiled at Nicole and Zoey. They all started laughing and walked down the hallways. Just then, Chase ran up behind them.

"Hey, guys! Zoe–Hey, Dana! What are you doing here?"

"Wedding was called off. How's it going?" she asked simply.

"Pretty good. Hey, do you guys mind if I talk to Zoey? Privately?" he asked, looking directly at Zoey. She just looked at her feet.

"Yeah, sure. Come on, Nicole," Dana said, closing the dorm door behind them. Chase looked at Zoey and Zoey gave him a smile.

"Don't do that. Do you want to tell me what the _hell_ is going on?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

Chase sighed.

"I _mean_… with you and Mariah? What's the problem?"

"Oh. That. Okay, so this hallway isn't nearly private enough for that conversation. Come on," Zoey said, taking his hand and leading him down the hallway. They ended up at the staircase and they headed up to the roof. She sat down on the ground and he sat across from her. Chase sighed and sat back, staring at Zoey as if he was _waiting_ for her to say something.

"So… what's going on?" he asked her.

"Um…well, no offence, but I really don't like Mariah. I know she's like, your oldest friend, but I don't like her. It's not because… _she's_ actually the one who doesn't like _me._ I never did anything to her, and I really don't know why. I mean, I didn't do anything to her. Is she always like that?" Zoey ask. Chase smiled and started to laugh.

"Most of the time. I guess she gets jealous sometimes. I don't know why, though."

"It's weird. I mean, why would she be jealous?" Zoey asked, starting to laugh herself.

"I don't know. She probably thinks something about me and you. And seeing as I'm her oldest friend, well, you know," he said to her, smiling.

"Um, Chase, there's something else I want to tell—" she said, but she was cut off. Chase leaned in and kissed her.


	6. Same Thoughts

Chapter 6

_Oh, God! What am I doing! _Chase thought to himself. Just as he was about to pull away, he felt Zoey kiss him back. When their kiss ended, they both sat there in silence, avoiding eye contact with each other.

"I'm _so _sorry. That was weird," Chase said, still not making eye-contact with Zoey.

"No. I mean, don't be sorry. It's not your fault…"

"Zoey, I've got something to tell you…" Chase started. Zoey looked at him and bit her lip.

"Okay, so this is kind of weird but—" Just then, Mariah burst onto the roof.

"Hey, Chase!" Mariah said, smiling at him, totally ignoring Zoey. Zoey looked at her weird and looked back at Chase. They both got up off the ground. Chase smiled at Mariah.

"So, Chase. I was wondering, what are you doing later? I thought we could go to dinner tonight," Mariah said, still ignoring Zoey.

"Um, I have to get back to you on that one. But, we gotta go, Mariah. I'll talk to you later!" Chase said, smiling at Zoey as they both headed down the stairs. Zoey smiled at Chase and he smiled back.

"Um, you were gonna say something? Before she burst in?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, it's not important. Don't worry about it." Chase said, reaching for her hand.

"Come on, Chase. Tell me? Please?" Zoey asked, stopping and looking him in the eyes.

_God, her eyes are beautiful._ Chase hesitated and sighed.

"Okay… well…" Chase started. Zoey smiled at him sympathetically.

"Come on, Chase. Spit it out."

"I love you. I've loved you since I've first met you. I know, it sounds incredibly freaky and weird. And I don't blame you if you never want to talk to me again after my little confession, but I've tried to tell for such a long time, and after what happened between us on the roof, I was so… _happy_. And I was hoping that you felt the same. And now, I don't blame you if you don't now because I'm just ranting and I can't stop."

Zoey smiled at him and kissed him again. Chase felt a wave of relief sweep over him. He took her hand and they both headed towards the lounge. Chase couldn't stop looking over at Zoey and smiling at her. He realized then, that if _anyone_ found out about him and Zoey, and by anyone, he meant Logan, he would never hear the end of it.

_Well, wait. Why should I care? _Chase thought. Ever since he met Zoey, she was all he thought about. He realized he didn't care what Logan was gonna do. All he cared about was Zoey. And he had her and was never happier about anything in his entire life.


End file.
